


Just a Little Messed Up

by idiotwithapen



Series: An idiot’s Amphibia one-shots [2]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Anne just wants her friend to be happy, Canon Speculation, Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, House Parties, Past Toxic Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Self-Destructive Behavior, Truama, Underage Drinking, but it can be read that way, not inherently romantic, sasha is trying her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwithapen/pseuds/idiotwithapen
Summary: Sasha’s fists tightened, and Anne’s panic returned. Sasha could easily break this guy’s nose, but as cathartic as it would be to watch, she didn’t want her friend to get thrown out for her sake.“Hey, guys, why don’t we just calm down? This is a party, right?” Anne said, voice faltering.The boy nodded. “You have a point.” He raised his voice, addressing the growing crowd that had gathered to see the commotion.“This is a party, so let’s settle this with style.” He sauntered over to Sasha, leaning in close. “If you think you’re so tough, why don’t we play a drinking game? Whoever can finish six cups of punch first wins.”Sasha met his stare evenly, a dangerous pink gleam surfacing in her normally baby blue eyes. “You’re on.”or3 years after the events of Amphibia, Anne and Sasha go to a house party. Sasha bites off more than she can chew, and ends up paying the price in tears.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright, Anne Boonchuy & Sasha Waybright & Marcy Wu
Series: An idiot’s Amphibia one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Just a Little Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT CONDONE UNDERAGE DRINKING, ESPECIALLY THE AMOUNT SASHA DRINKS IN THIS FIC. UNDERAGE DRINKING IS ONLY USED IN THIS FIC AS A PLOT DEVICE AND IS NOT A GOOD IDEA IN REAL LIFE.

Anne Boonchuy swung her sword with all her might, but she failed to land a hit. Her opponent ducked and wove around the blows before countering with a roundhouse kick to the chest. Anne grunted in pain. Even when she was unarmed, the acclaimed warrior Marcy Wu still outmatched Anne in battle. However, a gap in Marcy’s defense caught Anne’s eye. She smirked subtly, faking to the left. Marcy took the bait, trying to grapple her. Anne used the moment to thrust her weapon at Marcy’s unprotected side. Marcy dodged at the last moment but couldn’t fully avoid the blade as it tore through her light leather armor, leaving a shallow cut above her hip.

Proud of her mini victory, Anne let her guard down for a moment. Big mistake. Capitalizing on Anne’s brief lapse in judgement, Marcy retaliated with a flurry of blows. Anne barely managed to bring her arms up in time, and the constant hammering of fists pushed her back further and further until she stepped back and felt-

Nothing. 

Time seemed to move in slow motion as she lurched off the cliff behind her. The world tilted around her. Air rushed past her ears as she fell into the abyss below.

* * *

Anne desperately mashed the buttons of her Swap controller as her character fell offscreen until a blue blast from the corner of the screen alerted her to their death. 

"GAME!” The announcer shouted.

“Dammit!” Anne slumped into the couch, tossing her controller aside a bit harder than necessary. “I really thought I had you there, Mar-Mar.” As the Thai girl spoke, she tapped her friend’s arm to let her know she wasn’t mad. Marcy had trouble reading emotions, so back when they were 6, Marcy, Anne and Sasha had come up with a code to help her understand. 10 years later, and it still worked like a charm.

Marcy puffed out her chest in pride. “You’ll beat me someday, young Padawan.”

When Marcy first introduced her to _Epic Punch Bros_ Anne had been skeptical, but she soon fell in love with it. Now the two teens played together whenever Anne stayed over at Marcy’s place.

“Oh, I know I will.” Anne wrapped one arm around Marcy’s neck and noogied her, mussing up the shorter girl’s neatly combed pixie cut.

Marcy laughed as she pushed Anne away. “Stop it, you!”

The two teens were interrupted when a buzzing came from each of their phones. Anne opened her messages and saw she had a notification from the trio’s group chat.

**BFF CHAT!!!**

_5:11 pm_ **Sashaaa:** _jack from my math class is having a party tonite at 6:00_

 _5:11 pm_ **Sashaaa:** _wanna come_

_That does sound like fun,_ Anne thought. _I’ve never been to Jack’s place. Apparently, his family is loaded._ However, Marcy didn’t share her sentiment. She was gripping the hem of her hoodie so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

Before Amphibia, there wouldn’t be any choice. They’d be going to that party, Marcy be damned. But that was then, and this is now, and the current Sasha would totally understand if they couldn’t come. Anne began typing out an apology, but Marcy put one small hand on her wrist to stop her. 

“You can go without me if you want. I know you’ve always wanted to see Jack’s mansion. Last year you said it was on your bucket list.”

Anne sighed in relief and pulled her in for a side-hug. “Thanks, Marcy, You’re the best. I promise to make it up to you somehow.” Anne pressed the back button and composed a new message. 

**BFF CHAT!!!**

_5:13 pm_ **Anna-Banana:** _im with marcy, she said she cant come but I will_

 _5:14 pm_ **Anna-Banana:** _can we meet at ur place at 5:45_

 _5:14 pm_ **Sashaaa:** _sounds good, c u later_

Anne pocketed her phone. “We still have some time for a couple more matches, if you want.”

“What, you want to lose again?”

Anne scoffed. “Oh, you’re on!”

* * *

The walk to Sasha’s place was twenty minutes on a good day, so Anne took the opportunity to put in her earbuds and reflect.

If her friendship with Marcy was like a trickling stream that she could drink from to refresh herself, with its inside jokes and soft comforts, being friends with Sasha was the inverse. Sasha was a blazing hearth, rough around the edges where Marcy was smooth, but she would never turn her flames on Anne the way did once upon a time. Sasha was all affectionate gazes and warm hugs these days. Sasha’s people skills had been honed and perfected into something she only used for good.

Soon, Anne had arrived at Sasha’s house. Anne rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later the front door swung open.

Sasha was wearing a blue jean jacket and a knowing smirk, her hair pulled back in its signature ponytail other than a few strands that had been partially dyed pink during a trip to the mall a couple of months ago.

“Hey girl!”

Sasha opened her arms for a hug, and Anne enthusiastically accepted the offer, letting out a little chuckle when Sasha squeezed her. After a moment, Sasha left the embrace to lock the door behind her.

“I told my mom that I was going to be staying over at your place, so I don’t have a curfew,” Sasha said with a mischievous grin. “I hope you’re ready to live out your wildest party dreams!”

They walked over to Sasha’s silver Honda. Anne slid into the passenger seat and buckled herself in as Sasha turned on the ignition. Ten minutes later, they reached Jack’s mansion. And boy, what a mansion it was. The whole place was the size of a church, but with simple white roofing instead of spires and mosaics. _Yowza Wowza,_ she thought, and it wasn’t until Sasha let out a chuckle that she realized she had spoken out loud.

The two girls stepped out of the car, and Anne breathed in the crisp evening air. The cool breeze disheveled her hair. Sasha smiled fondly at the sight, patting her friend’s curls back into place to the best of her ability. They ran up the front steps two at a time, past the large pillars (Pillars! Rich people are so weird) that held up the cover over the front porch. Sasha reached up to the metal knocker and rapped it one, two, three times against the grand wooden door. It only took a moment before the door swung open, revealing the lanky orange-haired boy Anne recognized as Jack from the times they had passed each other in the halls.

“Hey, Sasha! Glad you could make it. And you must be Anne.” He welcomed them, one hand moving up to scratch his stubbly chin while the other raised for a fist bump.

“Yup. In the flesh.” Anne lightly tapped her fist to his.

He stepped aside and gestured them into the house. Anne grabbed Sasha’s hand and led them inside.

It was much warmer in the living room than out on the porch, and the space was dimly lit by a chandelier that hung twenty-something feet above them. Many of their classmates milled around them, holding paper plates and plastic cups as they chatted with each other. Mediocre pop music played from an unknown source. However, Anne’s eyes soon landed on something much more appealing- the food table. Anne ran over, Sasha close behind, and let out an excited squeal as she feasted her eyes on the array of treats before her.

“Look, Sash! They've got pizza rolls. Best. Party. Ever.” Anne gracelessly swiped several onto her plate while shoving one more into her mouth, ignoring the many looks she was getting. “Wan’ shum?”

Sasha accepted the offer, placing a few on her own plate. "Man, it's been three years, but you still eat like you don’t know when your next meal will be.” Sasha jested before her face fell.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Anne swallowed thickly before responding. “It’s fine, dude. I guess old habits die hard. Plus, it isn’t like you’re totally perfect either, little miss I-do-judo-because-I-miss-training.”

“Touché.”

Anne let out a long, fake sigh. “Even if I left my frog family behind in Wartwood, their memories will live on... in my strange mannerisms.”

The girls laughed at their own expense before Sasha moved towards the end of the table where a large punch bowl sat. She spooned a fair amount of the pinkish liquid into two plastic cups and passed one to Anne.

Sasha wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead. “Do you mind if I run back to the front door and hang up my coat? It’s kind of hot in here.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Anne reassured her. “I’ll wait for you here.”

Anne took in the electric yet familiar atmosphere of the party around her, sipping her punch despite the distinct burn of alcohol that came with the sweet fruity flavor. Just as playing video games with Marcy is their ‘thing,’ going to house parties with Sasha was a tradition that started right around the time they entered high school.

“Hey there.”

Anne nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice spoke next to her ear. Anne turned to see a tall boy with greasy black hair standing a little too close to her.

“Er- Hi, I didn’t see you.” She stammered.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya. Name’s Asher.” The boy's voice dripped with false confidence.

“O-Oh. Well, I don’t think I've met you before. Do you go to St. James High School, too?”

“Nah, I'm part of Jack’s brother’s band. I play the trumpet.”

Asher took a step even closer, and Anne backed up, but she bumped into the wall before she could get away. Asher was looking at her like a wolf at its prey. The smell of alcohol rolled off him in waves. Anne felt panic rise in her chest.

“I suppose you could say I'm pretty good with my mouth. Wanna find out-”

“What do you think you’re doing, you creep?"

Relief washed over Anne as she looked behind the boy and saw Sasha glaring daggers at him. Asher turned towards Sasha and raised an eyebrow.

“I saw a nice-looking girl, and I thought I'd offer my favors. I don’t see how this is your business. Unless you want to get in on the fun?”

Sasha wrinkled her nose in disgust, narrowing her eyes in barely contained rage.

“Fuck. Off.”

Asher laughed, but it was devoid of humor. “Ooh, blondie’s got fight.” He jeered. “Well, if it’s a fight you want, I can give it to you.”

Sasha’s fists tightened, and Anne’s panic returned. Sasha could easily break this guy’s nose, but as cathartic as it would be to watch, she didn’t want her friend to get thrown out for her sake.

"Hey guys, why don’t we just calm down? This is a party, right?” Anne said, voice faltering.

The boy nodded. “You have a point.” He raised his voice, addressing the growing crowd that had gathered to see the commotion.

“This is a party, so let’s settle this with style.” He sauntered over to Sasha, leaning in close. “If you think you’re so tough, why don’t we play a drinking game? Whoever can finish six cups of punch first wins.”

Sasha met his stare evenly, a dangerous pink gleam surfacing in her normally baby blue eyes. “You’re on.”

“Wait a moment!” Anne shouted. Everyone’s eyes turned to her. “Um, can I talk to you for a sec, Sasha?”

Before Sasha could respond, Anne dragged her away from the center of the group of teens, pulling her off to the side.

“What was that for?” Sasha asked.

“You don’t have to do this. Guys are creepy all the time, it’s better to walk away.”

Sasha looked at her indignantly. “I can’t just let him get away with being so rude to you!”

“But Sash, that punch is spiked pretty hard. I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Sasha put a hand on Anne’s shoulder, her eyes hardened with determination. “I’ll be fine, Anne. I used to drink bog grog with the toads all the time. I can handle six little cups of punch.”

Anne hesitated for a moment, then let out a sigh. “Alright, Sasha. I trust you.”

Sasha gave her a soft smile, before turning back towards where Asher stood. He was now surrounded by several of his friends, who were pouring out punch into more plastic cups. They set them down in two lines on opposite sides of a table. Asher beckoned her over with a wave of one clammy hand.

“I thought you ran away. I guess you have more spine than I expected.”

Sasha didn’t respond, only pulled out a dinky plastic chair and slid it to her side of the table. She sat.

“I’m going to make you eat your words.”

For a moment, Asher looked unnerved by her tone, but he quickly snapped back. “We’ll see about that.”

One of Asher’s friends stepped over and began the countdown.

“Alright. Ready… Set…”

The small crowd watched on with bated breath.

“DRINK!”

Both teens grabbed their first cup, pulling it to their lips and chugging the punch. Only a moment later, Sasha slammed an empty cup to the table and snatched up the second one, drinking the whole thing in only a few gulps. The next three glasses went similarly. By the time Asher had finished his second cup, Sasha had nearly drained her fifth. To any outsider, it would appear that the punch’s reddish color was reflected in her eyes, but Anne recognized the telltale pink glow swirling in Sasha’s irises as she tossed yet another cup aside, her cheeks rosy from exertion and inebriation.

Sasha raised her sixth and final cup, tilting her head back as she downed it, and crushed the empty cup in her hand smugly. Asher set down his third glass as he stared on in bug-eyed shock.

“Wha- How? You cheated! She must have cheated!” He looked around for support from his friends, but they were busy chortling at him. One boy clapped him on the back, his mouth stretched into a shit-eating grin.

“Ha! Asher lost to a girl! Nice going, loser boy!”

Asher spluttered excuses at his buddies, but they only continued to tease him. Eventually, he gave up, lowering his head in shame.

Anne shouldered her way through the dispersing crowd. Before she reached her friend, Sasha spotted her, and her unfocused eyes lit up with joy. Stumbling out of her chair, Sasha ran over to Anne with a girlish squeal and wrapped one arm around her friend’s neck. She threw the other hand into the air as a celebratory gesture.

“I won! I told you I would win!” Sasha babbled as she slumped against Anne’s shoulder, wiping droplets of punch off her chin with Anne’s collar.

“Sasha, gross!” Anne lightly pushed her head away, feeling the heat emanating from Sasha’s cheeks. Sasha only giggled in response, nuzzling further into the crook of her shoulder.

“Sash, you promised you weren’t gonna get super drunk.”

“Well, I guess I lied,” Sasha mumbled. “But I had to! You wouldn’t have let me make it up to you if I hadn’t.”

Anne’s furrowed her brow in confusion. “Make it up to me for what?”

Sasha looked down, the drunken haze fading from her eyes for a moment. “You know, everything. I already hurt you enough for your whole life. I can’t let some creepy guy hurt you more.”

_Oh. Of course, it’s about that._

“Sasha, we’ve been over this. You’ve made it up to me plenty, that’s in the past. The only thing I’m mad about is that you keep putting yourself in danger for me!”

Sasha glared up at her, but there was no bite to her gaze. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes, and her face was scrunched up the way it was when she was trying hard not to cry.

“No, no, that’s not fair! I was a horrible, evil jerk! Back on that tower, I would have murdered Sprig, just cause he talked back to me! I would have cut his little frog head off!” Tears began to run down her cheeks, pooling slightly at her scar before dripping down her chin. The wiry muscles she had worked to maintain over the years tensed as she curled inwards and hung her head.

“Sasha-”

“And fuck, Anne, I wouldn’t have cared at all that he was a living person that you loved. And I’m still just as much of a jerk now, cause I lied right to your face that I wouldn’t get too drunk, just so I could fulfill some selfish desire to embarrass that guy! I’m a piece of shit, and I don’t get why you stuck around even after I manipulated you for years-”

“Sasha. Stop!”

Sasha did as she was told, going silent other than light sobs. Anne grabbed her chin and tilted Sasha’s head until they made eye contact.

“Purely bad people don’t want to change. You changed, and that’s proof you’re not all bad. And you’re more than just that. You’re good now, Sash. Even if you do dumb stuff like this sometimes.”

Sasha spoke, so quietly that Anne almost missed it. “I’m sorry.”

“I know. I forgive you.”

Sasha slowly relaxed, one muscle at a time, until she was limp. “Can we go home?”

“Sure. I’m driving.”

They walked through the grand doors once more, Sasha still draped over Anne. The cold night air was a sharp contrast to the warmth of the crowded house. Anne held her friend closer, hoping to shield her from the wind. Together they stepped carefully down each stair. The pair moved down the sidewalk slowly, until they made it to the car. Anne set Sasha in the passenger seat.

_I can’t take Sasha back to her house, who knows what her mother would do if she saw Sasha like this. But I can’t take her to my home either, Mom is probably still up. I guess that leaves only one place._

* * *

“Package for Marcy Wu,” Anne joked half-heartedly, grunting under the weight of an unconscious Sasha.

Marcy looked them over with a slight smirk. “Rough night?”

“You could say that.”

Marcy slipped an arm around Sasha and helped Anne carry her inside. The light must have illuminated her puffy red eyes, because Marcy’s expression changed to one of pity.

“What happened to you guys?”

One explanation later, the two teens sat on the couch, Sasha slumped between them with her head resting in Anne’s lap. Anne ran her fingers rhythmically through the sleeping girl’s hair.

“I texted my mom, she’s fine with me staying the night. Sasha already told hers she would be studying with me, so we don’t have to worry about it.”

“That’s good.”

They sat quietly for a bit longer before Anne broke the silence.

“You know, the three of us have talked and cried, and done all of the messy apologies before. But even though it’s been years, sometimes we have to do them again anyways. I guess things like these don’t always heal fully, even with time.”

Anne’s fingers moved down to trace the scar on Sasha’s face, permanently etched into her otherwise perfect skin. She looked so peaceful as she slept. The weight that normally put bags under her eyes and slumped her shoulders was gone, even if it would inevitably return once she awoke.

“We all did things we regret back in Amphibia, and we all had to change. But Sasha definitely has the most to regret. I forgave her a long time ago. I just wish she would forgive herself.”

Marcy sighed and leaned her head back against the couch.

“Hey, Marcy?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think, if we had never been to Amphibia, we would have stayed the way we used to be?”

Marcy turned to face Anne.

“I think… we would have ended up having a falling out at some point. Our friendship was kind of like, well, a tower rigged to blow. It was bound to explode at some point, even if it wasn’t as dramatic as swordfights and betrayal. I don’t think we would have ever gotten back together, though. Sasha would have just found a new posse to boss around, and I would have ended up as some lonely nerd with no friends.”

Marcy leaned into Anne, wrapping her small arms around her two best friends.

“I’m glad that didn’t happen. I’m glad Amphibia forced us to change ourselves, and our relationships, even if it messed us up a bit.”

Anne chuckled softly.

“Yeah, me too. At least we can be a little messed up together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't write for the past month because I had midterms to cram for, and by the end of it I was way too burned out to write anything. I'm so glad I'm getting back into it now because I had a blast making this. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! Leave a comment, kudos, or feedback, it will make my day.


End file.
